And About Time, Too
by Luna Myth 11
Summary: Rose and the Doctor undergo a very special ceremony. ;) ;) AKA Rose x Tentwo wedding fluff.


The Doctor stood in front of a mirror adjusting his newly bought suit. He would have been happy to wear his normal suit instead of this tux, but Rose insisted he make a good appearance. After all, people would actually be looking at him and not because they were guarding him or waiting for him to decide their fates. No, today he was going to stared at because he and Rose had invited people to do so at a ceremony. Well, more Rose than him. He didn't really know anyone he would want to invite.

He was satisfied with how his suit looked now, even though it could have been more geek chic. He went over to the door to check on how catering for this ceremony was or at least that was what he was supposed to do. He personally was very bad at domestic situations (he normally left those to Rose, who was pretty good at them),

but Rose was busy and at any rate he wasn't allowed to see her until later. It was a human thing.

The strange thing was that he was part human. He had all the memories of the Time Lord version of himself, up until he was created through a metacrisis. He was the Doctor, but not the original. This was strange, but had its benefits. For example, he got to stay with Rose, which was something the original, as much as he wished for it, could not have.

He walked down a hall to a kitchen.

"Um, hello! I was told to check on catering for the ceremony?" he said, poking his head around the door.

"Ah, yes. Everything is ready for the reception except for the cake. We are putting the final touches on now." said a man with a tall hat and a light accent.

"Ooo, edible ball bearings, nice touch."

"They were requested specifically."

"Good, old Rose." the Doctor said affectionately.

"Indeed, sir."

The Doctor looked around a bit to check if it was all prepared, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Namely, wondering how Rose was and with the TARDIS coral growing in the basement of his current lodgings. All was in order and so he left to go to his position for the ceremony. It was to begin soon.

Rose was checking her dress, a simple white one with little detail except for a small bit of beading along the hems, and a smooth sleeveless neckline. The lower hemline was asymmetrical. On her head was a circlet of white roses. Her shoes were the only thing strange about her outfit. They were white , but had no high heels and surprisingly thick soles. They would have been perfectly serviceable for running, which would have been strange if you did not take into account that Rose knew the Doctor, very well in fact, although of course he still had secrets.

Rose stood nervously as she waited for her cue to proceed. She was slightly worried that some aliens would appear to try and stop the proceedings, but the Doctor had set up a sort of satellite which told them there was no alien technology except for his for a hundred light-years. Still that was no reason to be cocky, so she was anxious to proceed.

Her cue was given and she began to walk forward down the path to meet the Doctor.

Lots of things in this ceremony had had to be altered. For example, the Doctor did not know many people in this dimension, so there was no best man. Also he had no technical last name or even any records of existence in this world. Therefore, there were many complications in the script for the ceremony. Also they had had to arrange for someone from UNIT to perform the ceremony as no traditional presider would understand why the groom wished to be called the Doctor, nor could they be trusted not to talk to everyone about the fact the Doctor was part alien if it was explained.

Rose reached the platform where the Doctor was waiting anxiously, bouncing on the balls of his feet. She took her place across from him, smiling, one part excitement and one part smiled back, a similar smile, but filled with love none-the-less.

The presider began reading out the altered script. Rose repeated what she was supposed to say and a ring was slipped on her finger. Then the Doctor said what he was supposed to say without waiting for the presider to say it first. Rose smirked at that. It was the Doctor after all. A ring was put on his finger. He looked at it for a second, as though he couldn't quite believe he was wearing it, after all that time alone. Then he smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

This was not the most accurate way of saying that as it was Rose who pulled the Doctor in by his lapels, but they indeed kissed and not a moment to soon as at that moment an alarm went off.

"Trouble?" asked Rose.

"Oh yes." replied the Doctor. Then he grinned and they ran off, hands entwined, to their next adventure.

The End


End file.
